Arins flame
by sheyautja94
Summary: She had been in this place for years since her mothers death . How will she react to the yautja who are caught and brought in. Rated M for later chapters. summary sucks story will be great .
1. Chapter 1

**Oh dear i had another story pop in my head i may do more than one at a time . please review idk if i will do another chapter. and any ideas and advice are welcome**

* * *

**Chapter one**

Arin looked around the room at all the yautja males. The facility had managed to somehow , God himself only knows, capture a whole ship of males to experiment with. They all stared at her. ' go ahead stare at the freak' she thought had been in the facility since she was eight, when man kind discovered her mother harboring a female halfling of yautja and human. her skin was mostly human except some patches of yautja skin , in mostly her vital regions. her breast had the yautja skin very lightly under them and it traveled in a trail down to her womanhood. her spine had it traveling down her whole back her eyes had small lightly skinned patches which made it look like she were eye shadow at all times, lush full lips parted with irritation of the staring males. she looked away covering her face with her deep dark hair. It was of human texture but colors she inherited from her father yellow at the base black in the middle and red tips. her yautja skin was yellow with small black scales here and there making it look like freckles. she had a very small framed face that was beautiful even for a halfling. he eyes were her fathers shade but she saw like her mother. The yellow orbs followed the humans who held her captive. her forehead had a small crown design on the yautja skin there. she had no mandibles. her face was human after all. her figure was flawless , Large breasts with a small waist and flared hips with a perfectly round butt. she wore the clothes she had been given which hid most of her body from view. if these males saw the scars she held would they look upon her in pity and shame or would they go into their barbaric rage her mother had said they were so common for? One in particular stared at her with wise eyes. An blooded warrior it would seem. He seemed to be watching her and keeping a safe eye one her glaring down any human who dared approached her. Once their eyes had met when he had first arrived here and they had gone wide in shock and surprise. she had felt as if she was looking at someone familiar. His markings were almost identical to hers and his eyes, his eyes were identical. Most yautja had a dark golden iris. Not her or this male. their irises were vibrant and bold. " Arin come leave these males to them selves" a young nurse said as he entered. She didnt move which resulted in him gripping her arm, hard. she looked up and released a low growl that apparently all the male yautja heard , because every single one of them stood at once and glared him down. " Ooman release Asobas offspring immediately" one of them said. It wasnt the one who looked almost like her, no he was to busy moving closer in a threatening poster. Wait a minute... Asobas offspring? The male grabbed the nurse and threw him. Arin stared up eyes wide at the male who looked down at her. he pounded his chest once " Asoba" he said. Oh god. Oh god. he must be her father. grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet he watched her expressions. "wh-wh-wh?" She stuttered eyes wide. ' What the fuck is going on?' she thought. He spoke to her then "I am here to take you to clan ship where you will live with your own kind, instead of with pathetic oomans" he said and just at that moment she realized she understood his language and she nodded slowly eyes still wide with shock. " can you fight?" he asked her eyes curious . " Mother taught me much but, they killed her when they took me. I haven't been able to train since. they would not allow it" at the news of her mothers death she saw a rage fuel up in her fathers eyes " Misha is dead?" she nodded slowly in answer and looked away as she gripped at the necklace her mother had given her. the small skulls on it belonged to something from her fathers home world considering it had originally been his. they comforted her and fueled her hate for these human scum. Her father didn't miss a beat he noticed it and his chest seemed to puff out with pride as he looked at his daughters evident urge to bash every one of these humans skulls in.

At just that a mist was released into the atmosphere of the room. they were being returned to their chambers of glass rooms side by side. Asoba spotted the look of hesitation in her eyes and tilted his head. The last thing Arin remembered seeing was her fathers eyes watching her silently. She awoke with a start and realized she was back in her chambers and looked to the glass cages next to her. Her fathers eyes watched her steadily and she smiled a little then sat up. In the chambers with her was one of the others males among his group sitting away from her. he tilted his head and made a clicking noise. She looked down to see her mid section wrapped in bandages. it occurred to her that the scientists had already cut her open yet again. 'Great' she thought with an annoyed roll of her eyes. 'couldn't humans find anything better to do than play tic tac toe with her body?' she mustve been thinking aloud because, at that moment the male looked up towards the door and growled. She remembered once her mother had explained the females place in the yautja society and they were not to be harmed in any way shape or form. She released a sigh and stood stretching looking around as the male in her chambers stared at her very intently . This caused her to raise an eyebrow. Why had they put the one male in her room? His eyes seemed hazed as he watched her.

* * *

**Bakuubs p.o.v**

He watched the half breed as his manidbles twitched . Her scent was throughout the entire room and it smelled like honey, as the oomans called it. he felt a low rumble escape him in which the half breed looked directly at him eyes a bit wide. He chuckled lightly causing her to stiffen more and she tilted her head in a very yautja like manner. She then sighed and spoke " What are you staring at ?Take a picture buddy it will last longer." He pulled his head back slightly holding a very amused expression. Feisty little half blood wasn't she. Looking over he saw her father Asoba's shoulder shaking and his head was faced down . Bakuub knew very well his friend was trying his best not to laugh. Apparently her feisty side came from her mother. Everyone remembered her mother well. strong and smart with a quick reaction to anything. The female growled very yautja like and sat down glaring at him, or maybe it was past him at the sudden video on the screen of the device outside of the room. " Now arin that is not very nice ." the person on the screen said. she only growled louder . "Arin stop or we will be forced to punish you" he said darkly. She ignored the screen and turned towards him . " so do you have a name?" he huffed and pounded his chest once "Bakuub." She tilted her head "what does that mean?" He growled " Straight Spear." He turned to glance towards her father and raised his eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flames no longer welcome. im pregnant so my temper has become lots shorter. anyway update hope you like. follow me on my name is oomanmate there. some more stories there. ** Arin sighed and poked solemly at her wounds. the yautja who paced across from her seemed verry irritated as he kept sendng her glances. even the others ,one cell over, paced vigorusly. they all seemed furious about her new injuries ... of course that was quite normal considering she was female and the humans kept rearranging her organs. she also had recently realized she would be coming in heat in a couple of weeks. it seemed to make bakuub very twitchy and very short tempered. the male suddenly sat down and she merely tilted her head looking at him. whatever was going on it had to do with both her new wounds and her body preparing for her cycle. he chuffed silently "oomans do not have right to touch your body." at that she rolled her eyes. "it is not like i have any choice . they have been doing this for...whats that smell?" she asked as she realized a new smell. his eyes met hers and she suddenly realized that this must be his musk. her mother told her whenever a male was in rage they emitted a smell. she gulped suddenly and looked away , only for her eyes to meet her fathers. he stood proud watching the interactions between the two of them. shaking her head she stood and moved slowly towards her father placing her palm against his and looked up at him. his eyes held wisdom as he inclined his head at her. he was plotting something she suddenly realized, he gave and amused twitch of his mandible. she then turned and stared at Bakuub who stared back with intelligent eyes. "they plan to force us to mate ya know" she said suddenly. his eyes widened and a low growl emitted. his scent changed as he looked away, she knew he couldnt deny he was interested and neither could she. her yautjan senses could tell her was strong and his scars gave notion to how he had successfully had many hunts. she gave a low purr before she could think and his growl stuttered as his mandibles opened into a slightly stunned expression. she turned away ceasing her purr and reining her scent under control. ' well showing interest much Arin? just strip and lay on the bed and saying "come and get it!" ' she blushed bright red and then quickly sat down... a low rumbling purr came from Bakuub before he leaned his head against the glass. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Bakuubs POV** so it seemed the female was interested . he wouldnt deny his interest nor try to fight it but, he would not be forced on Arin for some ooman scientists sick happiness . to force himself on her was dishonorable and to do so in front of her sire would bring about his head being removed via infuriated father. nope, her father was an old frien as well as his n'yaka-de , master. He was trained by Arins father and therefore held great respect for the master. Bakuub himself was an honored warrior , soon to be an arbitrator. he sighed and stared over at the other six males in the neighboring cell. Asobas eyes stared back at him intently. Bakuub knew that even though the cells were sound proof that Arins father was well able to read mouths as well as being able to sense. it was an elder thing he understood. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **so sorry its not that long -; please forgive meh. anyway love you all :D**


	3. im so so so so sorry

**OK SO GUYS IVE DECIDED TO PUT THIS STORY ON HOLD FOR NOW SEEING AS I AM CURRENTLY WITHOUT AN IDEA AS TO HOW TO CONTINUE. IF YOU HAVE IDEAS THROW EM AT ME. AGAIN I TRULY APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVEINENCE AND HOPE TO BE BACK TO WRITING THE STORY SOON . **

**SIGN, SHEYAUTJA94**


	4. Chapter 3

**OK SO FINALLY HAY AN IDEA . I REALLY DONT FEEL LIKE LEAVING MY READERS WITHOUT A STORY CAUSE I HAVE SO MANY WHO LOOK FORWARD TO THIS STORY. UPDATE TIME :3 ALSO LEMONS IN THE NEAR FUTURE IN THIS CHAPTER .**

** Oh no, **Arins thoughts screamed as the gas began to fill the room. It had been just a few days but, she realized that the facility had been watching as her and Bakuub grew closer . She heard his strangled roar and a heavy thud next to her before the same gas claimed her consciousness. When Arin awoke she was in a dark room . sitting up from the small bed she groaned as her head hurt. Great, she was near time of heat and she knew exactly what the humans were planning. He would go into the rut where his mind was focused solely on her and mating her brains out.

Days? weeks? She lost track of how long she was in there but, she could feel the heat inside her. A sudden open of the gas vents caught her attention as suddenly she was dizzy and incoherent. collapsing to the floor she stared as the door opened and the scientists dragged an unconscious yautja into the room. Her eyes widened as she stared at Bakuub , oh god... they had found a way to force them!? They waited until she was in full blown heat to crop him into the room with her and watch. Her conscious finally faded and when she awoke she heard heavy breathing.

Her eyes moved as she sat up to see Bakuub eyeing her from across the room a low growl was heard as she moved to stand. she froze, why ws he growling? And why did she smell his scent again? Only this time... what was this smell blended with his scent. "Bakuub are you ok?" she asked moving towards him and was answere by a growling voice "NO...stay over... there...cant control myself much longer..." A struggled noise came from him. He was in so much pain she realized, Was this the rut? Her mother had once explained how when in the rut yautja males become dead set on mating. He was holding back? Her head jerked up as a sudden alarm was heard and not moments later the rooms door was ripped from its hinges , her father threw the door to the side before entering and then freezing . His head turned and watched Bakuub and then back to her. A chuff was heard as Bakuub stood and watched her. Realizing what was going on the other males stood well out of the way as Bakuub released a feral growl to them. Then turning to her he pulled her close " we have to get out of here.." she said and then began to lead the way to the study floor where she knew their armor and weapons would be located.

many gaurds fell at the hands of the mighty hunters as they dashed through the halls. Arin felt the heat from Bakuub as he stayed close by , skulls in tow. Finally making it to their armor she breathed in air of releif and suddenly something struck her neck. Pulling the dart from her neck she stared at it dizzily , great... sleep dart. Bakuubs roar was heard just before she passed out. collapsing to the floor her last sight was the gaurd being ripped in half.

When she came to she realized she was no longer in the very building she had lived in for so long. Weyland yutani corps was gone, or at least the main building was. That was what her father said sitting across from her. Having leveled the entire site with a destruction device from his wrist. Bakuub stood close by his very eyes boaring into her and her breath caught. As her father left the room he nodded to Bakuub who nodded in return then, he moved to her. "Are you well Arin?" he asked silently. " I'm fine Bakuub, thank you for asking." she stood as she spoke moving closer to him , her eyes staying on his. She was rewarded with a wave of his scent again along with what she realized was his mating musk. Pulling him down slightly she pulled his lower mandible into his mouth sucking gently. She let he need hit him head on , no longer holding back her interest. " I want you but, not just for one time" she whispered .

**Bakuubs pov**

Bakuub stared down at this female radiating her heat and need of a male with wide eyes. Was she asking him to be her mate? he wondered deeply for a moment and clicked his mandibles in interest as he watched her. He was curious as to how she saw him fit as a mate and somehow he voiced his question only to receive a strange stare and then she spoke "Your different. I like that and i want to get to know you more if possible. plus your strong and intelligent , constantly assessing everything around you." Her response made his chest swell greatly with prid and he leane forward nuzzling her neck growling and purring all at once. A small moan escaped her throat as she slid her fingers through his dreadlocks causing Bakuub to nearly topple over as pleasure coursed through his body and he wondered if she knew what this did to him. He was answered when she did it again as well as rubbing her lilith body against his. He heard a small gasp from her as she realized just how much of him was under that loin cloth. Yes his female wanted him and he knew now why he was so interested in her. She was bold and quirky as well as strong and brave. A tre female who held both morals from her mother and father. He admired that in her and wanted it for himself.

His clawed hands slowly slid up her small gown she had been wearing in the facility. He moved it above her head only to blink at the size of her glands. massive glands in a forever perky state, a trait strictly inherited from her yautja blood. Bakuub purred and let his massive had close around the globe gently and suddenly she arched forward in his grip. Interest lit his eyes as he gently squeezed her mammory gland and watched her reaction. She moaned closing her eyes and leaning her head back, submitting to him at the same time as showing her eagerness. A quick glance at her breast revealed her nipples were quite erect and a deep gutteral purr came from him as he gently pulled the bud into his mouth careful not to injure it with his sharp fangs. A small breathless gaso could be heard as he began to suck gently . She tasted sweet and spicy , what oomans called brown sugar and heavy cinnamon, and he loved it entirely. Slowly his free hand snaked down her body to her womanhood and he was suprised to find it already wet and wanting. It took all his control not to throw her onto the bed and take her in his rut. Rubbing her clitoris with his thumb he felt his chest swell as her moans of pleasure and ecstacy . Slipping his middle and third finger into her canal he realized she was too tight and it dawned on him... his female was a virgin. Slowly he began to move them fingering her gently yet firmly stating his dominance . She soon was squirming and writhing in which he moved his hand from her breast slowly behind her back to hold her ,as he felt her vaginal wall began to tighten and spassam, to keep her from falling.

**Arins pov**

Bliss . thats all she could describe the feeling of her orgasm and if her voice didnt say so her writhing body would let him know. Arin had never felt such amazing pleasure in her life, having grown up in that facility she had never even experienced sex. Bakuub now gave her that which made her heart swell a bit as he laid her onto the bed . She slowly realized he had removed his hands and mouth from her body and she looked up at him cheek flushed from her orgasm and eyes drooped in a light daze of pleasure. Her very breathing was light and quick but, she nearly stopped breathing as he revealed his huge form and her eyes bulged out wondering if he would even fit in her and just how much this was going to hurt as she gave her innocence to the male before her. she knew that he knew she was a virgin from the weary yet yearning look he gave her as he figured out how not to hurt her . " This may hurt Arin but, i will remain slow for your sake." She purred at his words and slid her hands up his chest as he climbed on top of her . He spent a few minutes carrasing her , nipping her, and getting her more wet and accepting to his size. When he finally entered her it took restraint not to cry out from the pain but, she knew this was going to hurt. As he promised he entered very slowly until his entire length was sheathed by her in which he stayed still until her face was no longer contorted with the pain she felt. As the pain had zome it slowly wained and she was left with this breathless pleasure of his pumping. Lifting her legs she silently wrapped them around his waist arching her back to him more whispering pleas for more. His pumping sped up into a vigorous pace until she was finally screaming in her realease again. Her walls clamped down on his member pulsing and milking him causing him to soon follow her in his climax. HIs roar of pleasure came and then he leaned forward and took her shoulder into his jaws clamping down on her . Pain and pleasure seared into her as she realized he was marking her as his. Yes his, all his.

As Bakuub finally lifted his head and removed his member which was now limp. she purred and rolled so he could crawl behind her . As his arms eveloped her she dozed off her mind buzzing with pleasure.

((**edited chapter))**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

The days that followed left Arin in a trance as she moved about the small ship. New smells actual beings who would not harm her and obviously, a mate of well reknown strength. A small smile crept across her face, yes he had proven that strength every nigth so far, or at least she thought it was night. Days and nights tended to blend here . A sudden familiar smell hit her nostrils, one of childhood. Following the smell to the storage room she jetted her eyes back and forth at the crates until her eyes landed on a huge one and slowly she moved to it opening the lid. She nearly screamed in delight as she was greeted with the sight of BEEF JERKY TERIYAKI ! AND SLIM JIMS IN ORIGINIAL AND NACHO! HOLY CRAP! She decided to open the crate next which turned out it held things in a sort of frozen/dry state... FUCKING TACO BELL!? FIVE . . . she had just hit a major jackpot she realized as her mouth watered. 'wait a minute' she thought as she moved a beefy five layer aside and her mouth dropped open. NACCHOOOOOSSSSSSSSS!

**ASOBAS POV**

Arin was so engrossed in her discovery she didnt hear her father enter and freeze in his tracks at the sudden amusement. Asoba blinked at her offspring who seemed completely intent on the food in the crates. he could partially blame Misha for her strong taste in earths foods, which he and his crew had absolutely taken to as well. Now looking at his daughter he knew they would be having more deliveries from Mishas old friend Ashton . Ashton was also the one to tell them of Mishas abduction after his long abscense of nearly six years after chasing down a bad blood who had left a trail of death and decay throughout the universe. They had spent many years looking for Misha , not knowing they had young as Mishas communicator had broken... When he found the facility finally he was sure he would find Misha but, instead he found a matured female who carried both traits. " Have some, i will speak with Ashton about more supplies to keep you with your simple pleasure, though you will still eat as we do as well."

**Arins pov**

Nearly jumping from her skin Arin turned to look at her father and her smile widened as she then turned and grabbed a back of the jerky, four slim jims (two of each flavor), a burrito and one of the nachos. Oh yeah she was in heaven. As she turned to face her father she nodded " thank you . I havent had any of these since i was small." With that she moved from the room quickly dashing towards her and Bakuubs room to eat her food.

Arin was half way through the nachos, her first choice, when her mate enter and she froze in the middle of eating a nacho. He seemed to freeze to , blinking a few times as if to assess the situation in which his stomach rumbled. " ask my dad this is mine" dangerously narrow eyes stared at him as she spoke. With a quick nod Bakuub scuried from the room of his growling mate. Arin continued to eat her food silently savoring the flavor of it. As a girl she had always ventured with her mother from the deep wood cabin to the town nearby for these simple pleasures. A thirty five minute drive which proved to be worth it. Though in the winter they would just stock up on the jerky because, the area had a tendacy to be snowed in. She missed her mother dearly and the last time she had seen her was when those monsters from the lab had been dragging her limp form into a body bag. The woman had fought to her death to protect her child and Arin sometimes felt like it was her fault since she was the hybrid.

A quick shake of her head brought her back to reality as a sudden realization dawned on her. It hadnt been a bullet that struck her mom... she thought back and nearly dropped the nachos she held, dear goddess paya her mother might still be alive, it had been a dart. She sat the food down and dashed from the room to the cockpit and ran face first into a huge wall of her father . she sputter trying to speak as her air came back. " I think mom may be alive"

**ASOBAS POV**

Asoba stared down at his sputtering daughter eyes wide with disbelief at the words he heard, Misha... ALIVE... Could it be

**~ Back on earth in Egypt~ No ones pov**

The woman sat down at the table. Her dark tight waves flowing lose down her back as she ate. smoldering Dark , almost black, brown eyes glanced up now and then surveying her surroundings. Standing quietly once done she made her way back to the small house she was staying at. A new identity had been hard to come by but, she was free and knew her young was too, wherever she may be now. The woman didnt look a day of thirty thanks to a serum given to her when she had met her mate. She wouldnt age fast at all, at his speed more or less. She smiled entering her house as the large orb in the sky set. She knew they would meet again, Once Arin remembered.

**~Holy moly right!? anyway thanks for the follows and revies i love you all ! specially you porter! thanks for being an extremely active follower on my chapters and stories lol. anyway what do you guys think? hit me up with ideas on how they run into each other cause i havent figured that out yet .~**


	6. authors note

**Just thought to let you know i updated chapter three to be a little longer and a more interesting sex scen i kinda zoned out near the end so sorry lol**


End file.
